This invention relates generally to covers, and more particularly to covers for enclosing the beds of trucks.
Various covers for use in covering the bed of a pick-up truck are commercially available. Typically such covers are formed of a flexible, fabric material which is arranged to be releasably secured, e.g., such as by snaps or other similar type of fasteners, to the top surfaces of the truck bed's side walls and tail gate. Some covers comprise a fabric or some other material having a supporting frame to impart rigidity to the cover. Some covers are arranged to be pivotally mounted on the truck bed so that they can be pivoted up from a closed position in which they seal the truck bed, to an angularly oriented position for providing access to the interior of the truck bed.
While the covers of the prior art are generally suitable for their intended purposes they leave much to be desired from the various standpoints, such as, resistance to unauthorized entry, long term integrity, easy of mounting, easy of operation, adjustability, and ability to convert the truck into a camper-type vehicle.